


Letters to Us

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles writes letters to Derek. It's just easier for him this way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A letter to Derek

_I don’t know why I’m writing this, You won’t read it, you probably won’t even get it._

_Well, whatever. I’m writing to let you know that I’m doing better. I haven’t had a nightmare in while. I’ve actually been sleeping pretty well. I miss you though. I miss you sleeping next to me,I miss your smile (or when you used to) I miss when you used to sing to me. I know that you did. Even when you thought that I was asleep, I heard you. I miss your voice Derek. So much._

_I miss you. Come back to me please._


	2. A letter to Stiles

_I've gotten your letter. And I know you miss me, I miss you too. I can't say too much in this letter, Or at all. I shouldn't even be writing to you. But I love you. Remember that_


	3. Chapter 3

 

_I got the note. I miss you like crazy. Please. Find some way to come home. Please._

 


	4. Chapter 4

_They say I won't be here that much longer. That soon I can home and be with you. I won't be the same person when I do though, I hope you will be alright with that._


End file.
